


Listen

by Illogicalthinking



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Logan Angst, Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Morally Grey Sides, Roman is a bit mean, but he apologises, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illogicalthinking/pseuds/Illogicalthinking
Summary: Logan did not know how long he remained sitting on the floor with hot tears streaming down his face, but he did know one thing:Thomas finally listened.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m back again with another Logan angst oneshot, hope you enjoy!

It is a surprise to nobody that the logical side loves to learn. Logan could tell you anything you wanted to know; teaching exhilarates him so much. However, nothing pleases him more than his room being in such a disarray. Why? Because the clutter of books, pens, pencils, notepads and other nick nacks shows that Thomas is willingly learning something new! 

You see, the state of Logans room depends on Thomas. If Thomas is willingly learning something new whatever he is learning will portray itself in clutter all over Logans floor, bookcase and desk. However, the longer Thomas doesn’t acquire any new knowledge the cleaner Logans room becomes. Much to Logans dismay. 

Growing up, Logans room was in a constant state of chaos. Books, pens notecards, projects all took residence in Logans room, Keeping him company. However, once Thomas chose entertainment over chemical engineering his room gradually became tidier and tidier until one day Logans room was immaculate. There was no longer anything taking residence in the logical sides room and for the first time in his life he was truly alone.  
———-  
The loneliness had never quite left his side after that. No matter where he went loneliness’ nimble fingers wrapped themselves tight around his throat, leaving him with a constant tightness in his chest and a gaping hole in his heart. No longer did Logan feel any positive emotions. Thomas destroyed all emotions Logan may have had felt in his youth when Thomas chose to entertain rather than to save the planet leaving his room permanently immaculate in the process. Afterall what exactly had Thomas learnt from entertaining? 

However, Logan could never tell the others how painful it is to be reminded of how Thomas chose Roman over him every time he walks into his room, the evidence is all there; Thomas is clearly happier performing rather than when he was learning. Logan had spent most of his existence ensuring Thomas remains healthy and happy and if that means Logan has to endure emotional conflict every time he rises up to his spot in Thomas’ living room, then so be it, besides who cares about what Logan thinks? 

The sides have made it perfectly clear he is unwanted; they only keep him around when they want to prove a point, he is merely a tool for them to use whenever they please, nothing more. Logan wishes he could miss the way the other sides completely disregard his input or brush aside his concerns regarding Thomas’ career path. He tried bringing up his concerns once before but all that led him to, was a promotion from acquaintance to the new antagonist. Since then, Logan has kept all his crippling insecurities locked up in a metaphorical box and only himself has access to the key, he cannot risk being a disappointment ever again. 

The sides don't even know about Logans predicament with his room, they had always assumed Logan was some sort of clean freak but if they personally knew him, they would know that was the opposite of the truth. Logan worked best in mess, not in a constant reminder that Thomas did not care about him. 

However, the state of Logans room changed after a particular event. 

Thomas had called upon the sides to discuss ideas for future episodes, Logan did not know why Thomas had even called upon him, it's not like any of them will listen to what he has to say, as soon as he opens his mouth to contribute he will be interrupted by one of the others or even Thomas himself but he still rose up anyway, after all Thomas needed him. 

\---  
Logan was starting to become frustrated; this discussion had been happening for hours now and nobody had let him have a say. One more try couldn’t hurt. Logan thought to himself. 

“I have an proposit-” 

“Oh, hush bill nye the science tie, creativity is not your area of expertise it is mine, besides all you care about is math anyway” Roman hissed bitterly. 

“Pump the breaks princey! let's hear Logan out instead of disregarding him like we usually do” 

Well that was new, Thomas had never defended him before. An unusual warmth blossomed in the logical side's chest, making him feel that buzz of excitement he hadn't experienced since he was young. 

“Thank you Thomas. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Roman, I have a proposition in relation to the next sanders sides episode” 

“What idea do you have in mind Logan?” Thomas spoke softly. 

“How about we film an educational vid-”  
“An educational video really? Sounds stupid” Roman hissed. 

“Roman at least let me state my idea before you make a judgement” Logan exclaimed sharply. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. 

“My bad. I'm sorry Logan” Roman guiltily said. 

“It is quite alright Roman” Logan spoke softly, he could see the guilt swimming in Romans eyes, and he hated it. 

“My proposition is to film an educational but informative video discussing different techniques on how to set a healthy routine. Thomas you are in desperate need of an efficient routine and I'm sure many of the viewers are in need of one too” 

“Logan, I love that idea, I can't wait to begin researching!” Thomas spoke, buzzing with excitement. 

“Well it seems we have resolved the problem, I will be going, goodbye Thomas” Logan tried not to let his excitement show but Thomas listened to him! He actually liked one of his ideas, how could he not be excited?! 

Logan sunk back into the common room to read the tempest and shovel crofters into his mouth, after all he deserved it, Thomas defended and listened to him, he couldn’t believe this! 

Three jars and a finished book later, Logan decided to start working on Thomas’ schedule. Nobody followed Logans schedule, but he could not help hoping that one day they might appreciate the time and effort that is put into them. 

Logan marched up the stairs to his bedroom with a spring in his step but froze when he opened his door. The once immaculate room was now a mess, pens, pencils littered the logical sides desk, books and notepads were sprawled all over his bedroom floor and bed, he couldn’t believe it for the first time since Thomas’ career change he was learning something! 

Logan broke. 

The logical sides knees buckled from under him, causing him to collapse onto his messy floor. Logans bottom lip quivered, and the tears came all at once. Audible sobs squeezed through his tight throat and escaped his lips. He tried to stifle them with his hands so the others could not hear him breaking down. He can't believe it; his room hadn’t been messy since Thomas started YouTube but now it was in utter chaos. 

Logan did not know how long he remained sitting on the floor with hot tears streaming down his face, but he did know one thing: 

Thomas finally listened.


End file.
